Last One
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: In which Avery and Scott are roommates and there is only one condom left. ScotCh, Chevy.
1. Chapter 1

**Based off an episode of Friends. And yes, I have decided Chef/Avery shall be Chevy. Read on.**

**-:-**

"Oh God, Chris, right there," Scott moaned as the brunet sucked on his collarbone. Chris groaned as the blonde wrapped his legs around the older man's waist. The sudden friction that resulted made both men gasp.

"Want you so bad babe," Chris breathed, kissing Scott softly. Scott returned the kiss before pulling away. Chris whined.

Scott chuckled, "Just getting a condom," he slid off the bed, pushing Chris' clingy hands off his waist.

"Hurry back," Chris glared playfully, leaning his naked body back on the bed. Scott blushed and wrapped a blanket around his waist.

He walked into the bathroom that separated his and Avery's bedrooms and stepped back in surprise at seeing Avery already there. She was dressed in a negligee and rifling through a drawer.

The condom drawer.

Green eyes met brown and Avery grimaced, "Are you and…?"

Scott nodded, "And you with…?"

She bit her lip and held up a small plastic package.

"It's the last one…"

Scott ran a hand through his hair before glaring at his best friend and roommate.

"Me and Chris have been together longer,"

"Clay and I haven't had sex as much!"

"I'm older,"

"You and Chris are clean, you don't need a condom and you can't get pregnant,"

"You know Chris used to sleep around, who knows what he has?"

"I reiterate: you can't get _pregnant_,"

"What's going on?" the roommates turned to find their respective boyfriends standing in either doorway, Chef in boxers and Chris holding a pillow against his waist.

Scott and Avery glared at one another.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!"

"Yes!"

"Oh come on!"

Avery grinned as she pulled a smirking Chef back into her room, handing him her winnings.

Scott pouted and turned to Chris, "Looks like it's just hands and fingers for tonight Chrissy,"

Chris looked sad for a moment before he tossed the pillow over his shoulder and pulled his lover close.

"That's okay babe, I can still make you scream my name."

Scott shut him up with a kiss, pushing him back towards his bed.

-:-

This is much too short but I like the idea of Avery and Scott being roomies. I shall have to try and play with this universe more. Maybe it takes place after they graduate from TD Academy?

Hope you enjoyed and stay safe kiddies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Autumn Eclipse for the idea! And the world would not end if Avery and Scott were roomies, it would just be filled with more cookies.**

**-:-**

"So, is there gonna be like champagne and classical music?"

The shorter male looked up at his dark companion and smiled.

"Actually, I think you're in luck tonight Chef, it's the opening of a punk gallery so it should be decidedly less fancy," the man tucked his hands into the pockets of his blue tux contentedly.

"Oh thank God," Chef sighed and relaxed as he and Chris made their way down the block to Avery and Scott's apartment.

They were on their way to pick up the girls (Chef refused to acknowledge anyone who wore nail polish as a guy) and go on one of their infamous double dates. They were going to the opening of an art gallery where a school friend of Avery's was the artist.

Both men were dreading it. But at least there was the promise of booze.

Chris hurried up the steps to ring the buzzer of the girls' apartment.

"Who is it?" came the lyrical voice of Chris' boyfriend, Scott out of the speaker.

"The handsomest man on Earth," was Chris' smarmy reply.

"Oh hi Clay!" Scott chuckled as if picturing Chris' glare before a buzzer sounded again meaning they could go up.

Chef snorted as they walked across the lobby and got on the elevator. Chris jabbed the button for the fourth floor and crossed his arms.

"Shut up."

They reached the apartment door with only a little snarking and with Chef only having to smack Chris in the head once.

The taller male reached out and knocked seeing as Chris was too busy muttering and rubbing his head.

"It's open; we're just putting on some final touches!" Chef smiled, recognizing his girlfriend's voice.

He pushed open the door and once his eyes adjusted to the glare, his smile fell.

"What the Hell?" Chris said as he peered around Chef.

The apartment was covered in glitter.

The carpet, the couch, the pillows and coffee table.

It looked like a snow globe had exploded.

The kitchen appeared to have been saved from the destruction but it looked as if the menace had made its way to the bathroom and bedrooms as well.

Both Chris and Chef did not like the idea of coming home from a night of "cuddling" looking like a disco ball.

"Babe?" Chris called out, not leaving the hallway, afraid of getting the stuff on his shoes. Or worse, in his hair.

How had they gotten glitter on the ceiling?

"Coming!" Scott's voice sounded from the bathroom and a moment later he appeared, looking surprisingly clear of glitter. Except for the silver glitter vest and fedora he was wearing. He even had purple glitter on his eyelids that made his doe eyes pop.

"Let me guess, you guys made your own outfits?" Chef rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe which seemed to be the only safe spot in the room.

"Yep!" Scott grinned, "Isn't it fabulous?" he spun on the spot and still seemed oblivious to the war zone that was his apartment.

"You do look good babe," Chris smirked, "But get anything on my tux and I dye your hair black,"

Scott glared, "Do that and I'll shave your head," he finally looked at Chris and sighed, "You wore _that _tux? I hate that thing; powder blue isn't your color."

Chris was stopped from responding as Avery sashayed into the room, her dress was gold glitter and best of all, it was short. Chef smiled. Avery smiled in return, her glittery red lips sparkling.

"Ready to go guys?" she blew on her sparkly nails as if they still weren't dry.

"Let's hit it designer girl," Clay offered her his arm and she took it, jumping up to kiss his cheek.

They passed Chris out the door who starred as Scott came up and kissed his cheek as well.

"Sooo, we're just not gonna acknowledge the glitter-covered apartment?"

"Oh, it's alright Chrissy," Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, we made a mess on purpose," Avery smiled.

Scott giggled at Chris' confused look, "We got that jerk Alejandro from your company to agree to clean our apartment, he should arrive any minute," his grin became evil.

"That guy who tried to steal my job?"

"Mhm,"

Chris smirked and threw an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close.

"I _love _your outfits by the way."

-:-

Okay, this is complete crack. Avery and Scott would never deliberately cover their apartment in glitter; do you know how hard that stuff is to get out of fabric? But the idea was too funny not to write.

My mind likes this AU and has many snippets of ideas. We'll see if I come up with anything more.


End file.
